Déjalo ir
by AthenaExclamation
Summary: Adha ha venido a visitar por última vez a Altaïr en sueños para dejarle un mensaje. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de ése hecho en particular? Altaïr x Adha, Altaïr x Maria, Oneshot. Dedicado a Luna :)


**Déjalo ir (Assassin's Creed Oneshot).**

 **Por AthenaExclamation.**

 **Disclaimer:** Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que nada me pertenece y que esta historia está hecha por mero entretenimiento y no hay ganancias económicas a costa de ella. Altaïr, Adha y el resto de personajes e ideas asociadas a Assassin's Creed le pertenecen a Ubisoft. Si Ubisoft fuese de mi propiedad, les aseguro que Jacob Frye no saldría de mi habitación.

 **Timeline:** Entre Altaïr's Chronicles y post Assassin's Creed 1.

 **Resumen:** Adha visita por última vez a Altaïr en sueños para dejarlo libre. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de esta última visita?

 **Pairing:** Altaïr x Adha principalmente y Altaïr x María.

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¡Holas, soy yo otra vez! En esta ocasión me dieron ganas de escribir sobre Altaïr, que dicho sea de paso, es uno de mis asesinos favoritos desde siempre junto con Ezio, Arno, Jacob y Edward. Me quedó gustando la idea de escribir más sobre Assassin's Creed, pero esta vez voy a enfocar mis esfuerzos no sólo en Altaïr, sino que también en Adha, pese a que yo tiendo a shippear más al primero con María Thorpe que con Adha propiamente tal. En el próximo párrafo voy a explicar porque elegí a Adha, quién desde luego no me desagrada como personaje.

Para graficarles un poco quién es Adha, nos tenemos que remitir al juego Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles, cuyo argumento se basa en ciertos hechos previos al primer Assassin's Creed y es aquí donde entra Adha. ¿Quién es Adha? Adha era, más allá de ser el primer amor platónico de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, era un Fragmento del Edén per se. Dicho de otra forma, era una mujer poseedora de ciertos poderes que la hacían especial. Ante esto, se ganó el mote de ser "el Cáliz", que va a ser uno de los motivos que van a tener los templarios para perseguirla y finalmente asesinarla, cosa que éstos últimos consiguen con éxito lamentablemente. Según la wiki de Assassin's Creed, se dice que se tejieron muchas leyendas sobre Adha, desde ser descendiente de Jesucristo (la cual ésta sería la razón por la cual ella encarnaría el cáliz) hasta tener el poder suficiente para detener las cruzadas. Por lo mismo, Al Mualim decide enviar a Altaïr para hacerse con el cáliz, pero el último termina dándose cuenta que en realidad el cáliz es Adha. Por estas razones, Adha me pareció enigmática e intrigante a la hora de escribir y por eso es que le quiero dedicar este fic, ya que hay poquísimos fics acerca de ella tanto en español como en inglés. Basta de conversación, les deseo una buena lectura.

*Las frases en _itálica_ , significa el diálogo durante la ensoñación, al final también puede significar ciertos pensamientos.

" _La muerte una parte natural de la vida es. Regocíjate por los que te rodean y en la Fuerza se transforman. Llorarlos no debes, añorarlos tampoco."_

 **-Maestro Yoda, Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith.**

 _Capítulo 1: Adha._

 _Masyaf, 1192._

Era una noche más de pesadillas para Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. El implacable frío de la noche en Masyaf parecía no tener miramientos a la hora de colarse en los huesos del asesino.

De un tiempo a esta parte, la muerte de Adha lo había marcado profundamente como una estaca que se entierra directo en el corazón. No había noche con la que no soñara con su rostro; en vez de recordar y soñar con la belleza etérea y prístina de la que hacía gala Adha cada vez que lo miraba, se asomaba en sus sueños la misma expresión horrorizada cuando encontró su cadáver como su fuese un azote para su alma. Pese a que Altaïr buscó y dio muerte a todos los responsables de la desaparición de la mujer, la venganza no le devolvió la paz ni logró calmar su conciencia. Mucho menos le devolvió a su Adha.

En cierta forma, el asesino no podía evitar sentirse responsable por la muerte de Adha. La conciencia le remordía cada noche al recordarle que de haber llegado antes habría podido liberarla y con ello evitaría su muerte. Aquel pensamiento le hacía enfurecerse consigo mismo. Si la hubiese salvado, habría podido hacer una vida de hombre normal casándose con ella; aquella posibilidad, tan lejana en estos días, se le diluyó de la misma forma que el agua se escurre entre los dedos con la muerte de ella. El triste recuerdo de las últimas horas de Adha escocía el alma, el corazón y la mente de Altaïr formando un vendaval de dudas, resentimiento y recriminaciones hacia sí mismo y su forma de vida. Pese a que había podido sobrevivir a muchas situaciones trágicas en su vida, nada le causaba tanto dolor como la mirada aterrada y sin vida del rostro de Adha.

— _Altaïr, —el asesino oía como una voz familiar y femenina lo llamaba en sueños— Altaïr, ¿estás allí?_

 _Era ella. Para su sorpresa y a diferencia de otras noches, Adha no se veía triste ni aterrada. En su lugar, ella tenía una expresión serena y plácida en su bello rostro. Su cara era la misma cuando la vio por primera vez en el templo. Todo seguía igual, la piel pálida de Adha contrastaba con sus ojos verdosos y brillantes además de su pelo azabache y liso. Sus labios carnosos estaban adornados con una sonrisa sincera. El asesino estaba seguro de haber percibido el olor de flores de Azahar, el aroma característico de Adha. Pudo concluir que ella la había ido a visitarle._

— _¿Adha?_ _—preguntó el asesino con cautela en sueños— ¿Adha, eres tú?_

— _Altaïr, —prosiguió suavemente Adha— como puedes ver, efectivamente soy yo. No me queda mucho tiempo, pero antes de marcharme, quería despedirme de ti._

— _Adha… —suspiró Altaïr apesadumbrado con la mera idea de pensar en Adha y sin poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para referirse a ella— prosigue mujer._

— _Altaïr, he venido hasta aquí —siguió Adha, pero esta vez había un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro al percibir la de Altaïr— porque no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi causa. He podido encontrar un descanso para mi alma al lograr separarla de mi cuerpo, pero no puedo partir de verdad de este mundo si te veo sufrir así por mí._

— _Lo que tú me pides mujer, es imposible —contestó Altaïr estoico como siempre, pero haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para esconder su tristeza frente a Adha. Por dentro estaba quebrado del dolor—. Yo no puedo dejar de sufrir así, sabiendo mi responsabilidad…_

— _No fue tu culpa Altaïr —se apresuró a aclarar Adha—. Yo había previsto mi muerte entre visiones que no podía entender del todo y era cosa de tiempo que se llevara a cabo. Si te preguntas en cuanto tiempo iba a pasar, te respondería que no tenía ni idea. Nada de lo que tú o yo misma pudiéramos hacer iba a detener ese hecho. Con esto Altaïr, quiero que entiendas que no siempre la muerte es algo precisamente negativo, ya que hay veces en que la muerte libera al alma de la prisión corporal para que ésta sea libre. Es más, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que la muerte forma parte de nuestra existencia y que es ineludible. Ocurre con las plantas, los animales e incluso con los seres humanos._

— _Creo entender hacia dónde va tu punto, Adha. —comentó Altaïr pensativo sin mirarla— La vegetación en general se marchita y vuelve a florecer dependiendo de las condiciones climáticas. Las camadas de animales jóvenes y sanos van reemplazando a los que están a punto de morir. Y supongo que de alguna forma aquello también ocurre con los seres humanos, siendo un asesino, lo tengo más que asimilado._

— _Lo que deseo que entiendas Altaïr, es que simplemente estamos de paso por la existencia terrenal, —prosiguió Adha después de haber escuchado atentamente a Altaïr— para los que podemos razonar, cuando hemos cumplido nuestro sentido de misión en la vida, es que nos podemos ir en paz. Y supongo que eso ha ocurrido conmigo al conocerte._

— _No entiendo lo que me quieres decir Adha, explícate —pidió Altaïr._

— _Bien, te lo explicaré de forma sencilla Altaïr —comenzó Adha con una expresión serena en el rostro—. Existen hombres que no tienen mayor perspectiva que suplir sus necesidades más allá de lo básico para sobrevivir. Cuando mueren, nadie les recuerda más allá de sus más cercanos; en contraste, también hay una minoría de hombres que se cultivan a sí mismos para dejar una huella a través de una misión en la vida. El esfuerzo se ve recompensado cuando al morir, su legado traspasa las fronteras terrenales y del tiempo._

— _No logro ver a qué viene todo esto —contestó Altaïr medianamente molesto al no lograr entender lo que Adha trataba de explicarle._

— _Tiene mucho que ver con tu futuro Altaïr. Me queda un momento más y te lo explicaré, pero antes de marcharme, necesito que me hagas una promesa —continuó Adha—. Altaïr, quiero que me prometas por el amor que nos tuvimos, que pase lo que pase, vas a seguir con tu vida._

— _Acepto mi promesa, Adha —prometió Altaïr resignado ante lo obvio._

— _Bien. Lo único que me resta decirte Altaïr, es que tu nombre será leyenda y es por eso que deseo que sigas con tu vida —explicó Adha comenzando a desvanecerse de la mente de Altaïr poco a poco—. Si me permites un consejo, te diría que comiences a cultivar tu alma para que te dé la sabiduría suficiente para detectar a los charlatanes que abundan. Existen hombres sensatos, pero son pocos; los justos de verdad ya casi no existen. Sigue mi consejo y el legado de la hermandad prevalecerá y trascenderá por las barreras del tiempo. Nunca te olvides que te amé más que a nadie en esta vida pasajera y que te digo lo que te digo por tu propio bien. Te amo Altaïr y quizás en otra vida podamos tener lo que no pudimos tener en esta —Adha finalizó con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de desaparecer por completo._

Altaïr despertó de golpe buscando a Adha. Había desaparecido, y como ella le explicó, quizá vino a despedirse para siempre. Altaïr atesoró en su corazón el último mensaje y las enseñanzas de Adha y durante su vida, se dedicó a buscarle un sentido a éstas palabras. Por último, se prometió a si mismo que no faltaría al compromiso adquirido con su primer amor. Esta vez no le fallaría a Adha ni volvería a llorarle. Así como ella le había dejado libre para vivir una vida serena dentro de lo posible en la hermandad, él también la dejaría libre para que pudiese encontrar su descanso definitivo.

 _Masyaf, 1195._

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella visita de Adha y poco menos de un año desde que Altaïr se casó con María en Chipre. En unos meses más vendría al mundo Darim, puesto que María estaba convencida de que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre iba a ser un varón. Aquel día de junio de 1195 era de madrugada, y Altaïr sintió la necesidad de ir a su estudio. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al salir de la habitación para no despertar a María, quién se había quedado dormida pese a lo dificultoso que es dormir con un embarazo avanzado a cuestas. Llegó a su escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a pensar en los hechos de los últimos tres años, en su vida, en Adha, en María y en la familia que estaba por venir. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a hacer pequeños bosquejos y a anotar los primeros pensamientos con tal de vaciar su mente, los que a la larga se transformarían en lo que actualmente se conoce como el Códice de Altaïr.

Llevaba un buen rato escribiendo en el pergamino hasta que los primeros pensamientos sobre Adha se empezaron a asomar. Altaïr recordó aquel sueño con Adha tres años atrás y los sucesos anteriores a ella, juzgó que había hecho bien en seguir sus consejos y seguir con su vida adelante. Consideró que la mejor forma de honrar su memoria y con ello despedirla para siempre era narrando los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido.

—"… _no sentí alegría, satisfacción ni liberación. Sus muertes no me la devolvieron, ni sanaron mis heridas. Después de aquello, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por ninguna mujer. —_ escribió el asesino concentradamente hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien más, pero terminó de escribir la idea completa antes de voltearse _— Por suerte, estaba equivocado."_

Cuando Altaïr se volteó para ver quién era, se encontró con la presencia de María. Llevaba un camisón sencillo de dormir que igualmente delataba la espera de Darim. Altaïr hizo un gesto para que María se acercara a él. La inglesa se acercó con un poco de dificultad para fundirse en un abrazo con el asesino.

—¿Qué haces despierta mujer? _—_ preguntó Altaïr con suavidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mujer _—_ En tu estado, deberías estar descansando.

—Lo sé Altaïr, _—_ respondió María todavía atrapada entre los brazos de Altaïr y sin ningún atisbo de querer soltar a su asesino _—_ pero es que Darim y yo nos preguntábamos donde estarías tú.

Altaïr se separó un poco de María y la observó por un momento. Se perdió por un instante, hipnotizado con los bellos ojos azules de su mujer y las facciones fuertes y seguras de su rostro. En los ojos de su esposa, pudo ver el futuro que le esperaba al lado de ella. Con ello comprobó que existían cosas por las que valía la pena luchar e incluso morir y que el amor, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Al-Mualim, no debilita, sino que motiva a dar lo mejor de sí para superarse en la vida. Altaïr se prometió a si mismo que cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a Adha de seguir viviendo y que cuidaría de María y de la familia que estaba por venir hasta el último aliento. Que nunca más se cegaría por el Credo.

—María, _—_ comenzó Altaïr a hablar mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la mano derecha de su mujer. María simplemente se limitó a mirarlo amorosamente como sólo ella lo hacía cuando estaban en privado _—_ hay algo que quiero que sepas.

—Te escucho, Altaïr _—_ le contestó María volviendo a abrazar a Altaïr.

—Quiero que sepas María, que pase lo que pase, _—_ continuó Altaïr devolviéndole el abrazo a su mujer mientras le volvía a acariciar el cabello _—_ voy a cuidarte y a protegerte a ti y a todo lo que hemos construido juntos hasta mi último aliento. No lo olvides nunca, María.

—No olvidaré nunca estas palabras, _—_ volvió a hablar María mientras se separaba de su esposo por un momento para mirarlo directamente a la cara _—_ te amo y te amaré por siempre Altaïr.

Altaïr volvió a mirar las facciones de María y se conmovió con la sinceridad que encontró en las palabras de su mujer.

—Yo también te amaré por siempre María _—_ respondió Altaïr orgulloso de su esposa antes de sellar su promesa con un beso en los labios. Beso que fue interrumpido por las pataditas de Darim en el vientre de María.

—¡Ouch, Darim basta ya hijo! _—_ bromeó la inglesa mientras miraba su abultado vientre y llevaba una mano de Altaïr para que pudiese sentir a su hijo. Altaïr sonrió al sentir las pataditas de Darim _—_. Creo que Darim se ha despertado, Altaïr.

—Y en ese caso, creo que será mejor que los tres nos vayamos a descansar. _—_ propuso Altaïr, tomando por la cintura a María y andando en dirección hacia la habitación matrimonial _—_ Porque conociendo tu terquedad María, te quedarías aquí hasta que yo vuelva a la habitación.

—Pues supones bien Altaïr _—_ contestó María con una sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulos, Altaïr acompañó a su mujer hasta la habitación y se recostó en la cama, al lado de María. Se quedó dormido con una mano en el notorio vientre de su mujer, sintiendo de nuevo las pataditas de Darim.

La vida era un enigma…

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Se preguntarán por qué decidí escribir un oneshot centrado tanto en Adha y Altaïr, pese a shippearlo con María (...e igualmente no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir un par de escenas Altaïria xD). Originalmente, este fic iba a ser un fic recreado durante los primeros hechos de Brotherhood, donde Cristina se despide de Ezio para que empiece una nueva vida con Rosa y que él sea feliz con ella (hay que recordar que la última memoria de Cristina, que es cuando muere a manos de los seguidores de Savonarola, ocurre dos años antes de la caída de Monterriggioni a manos de los Borgia. Cristina muere en Florencia el año 1498 y los hechos de Brotherhood comienzan recién en el año nuevo de 1500). Pero a última hora decidí cambiar de parecer sólo para escribir sobre Altaïr y es por eso también que hay tantas descripciones psicológicas sobre su estado anímico después del shock que le causó la muerte de Adha.

La inspiración para escribir este fic fueron un par de pasajes que leí en el Fedón, que es un diálogo platónico acerca de las últimas horas de Sócrates antes de ser condenado a muerte. Allí, Sócrates habla de la distinción entre el cuerpo y el alma y cómo el primero se corrompe a diferencia del alma. Propone que cuerpo contiene el alma y por lo mismo es que es necesario cuidarlo de los excesos. El alma, para que conserve su pureza, es necesario que se dedique a la reflexión filosófica antes de entramparse con los placeres carnales, que es un poco lo que va a personificar Adha en esta historia, la idea del alma pura e inmortal. Personalmente uno de mis headcanons sobre Altaïr, es que uno de sus hobbies es leer libros de filosofía clásica (Platón, Aristóteles, Empédocles, etc), hobbie además inculcado por Al-Mualim como parte de su formación intelectual como asesino.

Además, me he valido de un pasaje que sale en el Códice de Altaïr donde precisamente habla sobre Adha y lo mucho que la quiso, al punto de querer dejar el credo y vivir como un hombre normal con ella junto con los hechos canon de la saga. Quien quiera una copia digital tanto del Fedón o del Códice de Altaïr (el último lo bajé de un link de Taringa), me puede hablar por interno y les paso un link de Dropbox donde tengo respaldado todo. También hay un pequeño atisbo de Star Wars en la cita. No lo pude evitar, Star Wars es otro fandom que conozco bien, aparte de Assassin's Creed, Mortal Kombat u otros.

Por último, quería dedicarle este fic a Lunaykirin, ya que gracias a unas charlas que hemos tenido ambas por interno, me he podido dar cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta la pareja Adha/Altaïr además del Ezio/Cristina. ¡Ha sido un placer charlar contigo durante la resubida y desarrollo de Far Away!. Así que toma este humilde obsequio y espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos desde la esfera del respeto. No tengo nada más que agregar, así que ahora me termino de despedir. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!

Adiós :D


End file.
